


Сны

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: мини r — nc-17 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Северус спит. Ему снится всякий бред: черви, змеи и Драко Малфой.





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> сомнофилия, сомнительное согласие, змеи и прочая неприятная живность
> 
> Автор текста — Непарный носкоед (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3354418)

Сперва он думал, что уже умер. 

Это же так просто. Он умер, его закопали в землю. Не слишком глубоко. И сквозь его горло пророс наружу колючий чертополох. Это всё объясняло: и темноту, и его неподвижность. И почему горло так болит. Разве что непонятно было, откуда Северус знает, что на чертополохе распустился красивый фиолетовый цветок — не увидел же его сквозь толщу земли? Но цветок был, Северус знал это совершенно точно.

А потом он услышал слова. Откуда-то сверху, выше земли, темноты и чертополоха:

— Он ещё жив. Никаких проклятий на нём нет, мы проверили. Но он не может проснуться. И скорее всего, никогда не сможет.

И хотя голос был незнакомый, Северус догадался, что слова были о нём. Это он — тот, кто никак не может проснуться.

Ну что ж. Придётся смотреть сны.

***

Было холодно. И змея, с сухим шелестом приползшая к нему по каменному полу подземелья, просто хотела согреться. Он же теплокровный. Разве ему жалко немного тепла?

Ему было не жалко. Ему было не страшно, когда змея обвилась вокруг него плотными кольцами, примотав его руки к телу. И даже когда она просочилась в угол его рта, втекла внутрь, заполнила его собой. Ему было не больно, когда она прогрызла дыру в его сердце, угнездилась в нём, свернулась клубком. 

Потом приползла ещё одна змея. И ещё. Потом их стало так много, что Северус уже не понимал, где заканчивается он сам и начинаются змеи. Наверное, он уже совсем закончился. Остались только шуршащее переплетение чешуйчатых тел, извивающиеся хвосты, плоские головы и трепещущие языки.

Это было не больно. Это было не страшно. Просто холодно.

***

Но бывали и другие сны. Хорошие. Спокойные.

В одном из таких снов Северус гостил в Малфой-мэноре. Стоял сентябрь. Падали листья, неторопливо кружась в полёте. Светлый и прохладный воздух пах горьковатой свежестью и поздними яблоками. Северус сидел в кресле у окна и смотрел на сад. Вот-вот должен был откуда-то вернуться Драко, с которым они не виделись очень давно, и от этого Северусу было очень хорошо и почему-то немного тревожно. 

Кажется, Драко всё-таки вернулся: издалека Северус услышал его голос. А увидеть самого Драко уже не успел. Сон закончился раньше. Но всё равно от него осталась грустная нежность внутри. И запах осенних яблок.

Потом сны долго не приходили. Просто вязкая чернота, и где-то над ней качался цветок чертополоха. Наверное, за каждый хороший сон нужно было заплатить унылой тьмой и кошмарами.

А потом приснилась Лили. Девочка с ярко-рыжими волосами, тоненькая, как лепесток ромашки. Она стояла на крутом склоне, и пушистые метёлки травы щекотали её колени. «Не стой на краю, упадёшь», — сказал ей Северус, но Лили не услышала. Она рассмеялась и протянула ему руку. Северус коснулся её пальцев — они оказались холодные, как вода в колодце. Лили улыбалась и не знала, что она уже мертва. Губы у неё были синие, а в левой глазнице копошились черви. 

«Прости меня», — опять сказал Северус. И сам не услышал свой голос. Губы шевелились, но ни звука из них не выходило. 

Лили улыбалась. Он был бы рад зажмуриться или проснуться. Лишь бы не смотреть на неё, на её белое лицо и синие губы. Лишь бы не помнить ежеминутно, что это он во всём виноват. 

Но даже это было ему не под силу. 

— Ну давай уже, просыпайся, — с досадой прозвучало вдруг над самым его ухом.

Сон дрогнул и неохотно уплыл. А Северус почувствовал, как его губ касаются ещё чьи-то, горячие и сухие. 

— Северус, открой глаза.

Кажется, это опять был голос Драко.

***

Драко вытянул левую руку и, растопырив пальцы, разглядывал кольцо на безымянном. Северусу показалось – с отвращением. Он и сам ощущал кольцо на руке как что-то чужеродное, мешающее. То и дело трогал его большим пальцем. Впрочем, его это не особо раздражало.

— Всего одна ночь, Драко, — напомнил Северус. – Завтра утром вернётесь домой.

Драко с коротким стоном упал в старое скрипучее кресло. Зря он так. Кресло было мягким только на вид.

— Не отбейте себе ничего, — посоветовал Северус. – Хотите чаю? Или, может быть, чего покрепче?

— Шампанского, — отозвался Драко после короткой паузы. Не то с сарказмом, не то всерьёз. – У нас же свадьба всё-таки.

Северус выждал пару секунд, но проанализировать его интонации так и не смог. 

— Хорошо.

Шампанское у него где-то на кухне было. Ничего роскошного, два галлеона за бутылку, но Драко ведь не уточнял. 

Бутылка отыскалась в буфете, изрядно запылённая. Северус, недолго думая, обтёр её рукавом мантии и наложил охлаждающие чары. Вот с бокалами было сложнее. Однако две чайные чашки и заклинание трансфигурации решили и этот вопрос.

Но Драко дождался, пока Северус наполнит один из бокалов, а потом решительно отобрал у него бутылку и приложился прямо к горлышку. Сделал два больших глотка и закашлялся.

Северус поморщился, но говорить ничего не стал. Едва пригубил свой бокал.

— Бутылки хватит, чтобы напиться до отключки? – с сомнением спросил Драко. Голос был чуть сипловатым.

— Не пробовал. А вот чтобы схватить ангину – вполне, — обнадёжил его Северус. – Холодное шампанское для этого просто идеально. 

— Подумаешь…

Но Северус перехватил у него бутылку, поставил на невысокий столик возле кресла.

— Драко, это не лучший выход. Это вообще не выход.

— Почему?

— Обряд…

Драко громко фыркнул, но Северус не дал себя перебить:

— Брачный обряд требует участия двоих, а безвольное пьяное тело никак не может считаться участником. Я знаю, для вас это было бы легче. Для меня – гораздо труднее, но моё мнение вас не интересует, верно?

Драко пристыженно сощурился, отвернулся.

— Извините, — пробормотал он немного погодя. – Я знаю, мы должны…

— Да.

— А я только ною и всё порчу.

— Нет. Но если вы перестанете ныть, то значительно облегчите мне задачу.

— Это я могу, — согласился Драко.

— Сделайте одолжение.

— Если вы меня поцелуете.

Поцелуи никогда не были сильной стороной Северуса, но он всё же рискнул прикоснуться губами к губам Драко. В то же мгновение мир перевернулся вверх тормашками, а сам Северус оказался лежащим на полу, лопатками на ковре. Драко расстёгивал на нём мантию и целовал каждый дюйм обнажившейся кожи. Его шею и ключицы. Впалую безволосую грудь и торчащие рёбра. Бледный живот и… 

— О мой бог, Драко!

Во всём мире не нашлось ещё человека, который хотел бы взять в рот его член. 

Мокрый горячий рот. Язык, скользящий от основания члена до головки. Большие чёрные бабочки, хлопающие крыльями перед самым лицом Северуса, закрывающие свет, не дающие увидеть ничего больше, кроме них… 

Когда бабочки разлетаются, Северус лежит на спине. Голый и почти неподвижный. Только мелкие толчки сотрясают его тело, пока Драко молча трахает его в зад. 

Странный какой-то получился сон. Непонятный.

***

Темнота.

Ни запаха яблок, ни даже змей. А чертополох если и был, то давно засох.

Осталась только темнота. Чёрная вода, в которой гаснет каждый звук, каждый луч света. Камень брось — и камень канет в эту черноту беззвучно, бесследно, как не было.

Щеку Северуса обожгла хлёсткая оплеуха, и тишину разорвал крик:

— Да проснись ты уже наконец, чёрт бы тебя взял!

  
***

Когда он проснулся и открыл глаза, свет ударил по ним наотмашь. До слёз.

Северус заморгал. Как он, оказывается, отвык от света. Ослепительно белый потолок. Белый день за окном. Белое небо. 

Зима, наверное. 

Он хотел позвать кого-нибудь, хотя бы для того, чтобы попробовать голос. Но голоса не было. Северус хрипел и кашлял. Не было даже шёпота. Но был выпуклый рубец через всё горло. Он всё ещё немного болел.

Зато Северус смог сесть в постели, подсунув подушку под спину. Тело слушалось его вполне сносно, если делать скидку на долгое бездействие. Вот бы ещё кто-нибудь пришёл и объяснил ему всё.

Потом дверь открылась и вошёл Драко. Уставился на Северуса, не моргая. 

— Ты проснулся.

«Здравствуй, Драко».

Мальчик должен неплохо владеть легилименцией. Если догадается.

— Здравствуй, — машинально отозвался Драко. — Ты наконец проснулся. А мне сказали…

«Я был мёртв?»

— Почти. Лорд мёртв. Его змея мертва. Много кто мёртв, а ты жив. И я жив.

«А Поттер?»

— И этот тоже. Что ему сделается...

«Мне приснилось, или ты действительно меня трахнул?»

Драко отвёл глаза так стремительно, что ответ был уже не нужен.

— Ты полгода не просыпался. А целитель сказал, что ты уже никогда не проснёшься. Я… Я думал, если есть хоть какой-то способ… Ну, знаешь, эти древние сказки и легенды…

Северус молча ожидал продолжения.

Драко криво усмехнулся:

— Тебе приснилось.

За окном крупными хлопьями посыпал снег. Увлекательное зрелище. Глаз не оторвать. 

Драко так и продолжал смотреть в окно, когда Северус мысленно вздохнул:

«Жаль. Хороший был сон».


End file.
